Justin Bieber Fanfiction
by Bubblegum4245
Summary: I was watching Never Say Never and I wrote it... Please R&R Xx :
1. Chapter 1

**Justin Beiber Fanfiction (hehe :p)**

**Justins POV**

I'm home. Eventually I'm home, I've been gone like a whole year without seeing friends, family and… and… _her. _I absentmindedly walk down the road of stratford hoping to see someone, anyone. Just someone.

"CHAZZZ!" I scream as I notice him and run across the road to hug him.

" hey man" He laughs casually and hugs back "long time no see" he says

"you know it" We laugh and catch up. After a while we wander through the streets and end up at the lake. I notice a familiar face " RYYYYYANNNN!" I scream and greet him the same way I greeted Chaz.

"Sup man!" Ryan exclaimed and hugs me back enthusiastically. "Haven't seen you in years!"

"Just 1" A voice says. I look to my left, the source of the voice, "JUSTIN!" Nolan says in realisation

"NOALN!" I shout and clap his back.

"THAT'S HOW WE DO IT!" I shout as the ball goes through the hoop.

"Look who's back" A beautiful voice says, I turn to find a beautiful girl. _Her. _Her hair a messy bun on top of her head and a pair of flowery Wayfarer sunglasses on her nose.

"It's not sunny. Its night for goodness sake" Nolan comments, as I'm too busy gawping.

"Yeah well… I'm currently doing the walk of shame. So shut it" She says and blushes "Well, it's not really shameful, it's just tiring to be honest. I think I got lost at one point, I have no clue. I don't even know what I've been doing today. I woke up at three and left at like seven" She says and waves her arms around. I hear distant noise in the background, but all I see is the way the loose strands of her hair fall round her face and her plump, moist lips split into a smile showing off her white teeth. The way her tight fitting dress just finishes below her ass and if she bends over she'll be showing all. The way her heels are hanging limply from her fingers and her bare feet on the ground.

The sound of laughter snaps me out of my daydream.

"Wha-What did I miss?" I shake my head, to clear my thoughts

"Oh nothing" She says and holds back laughter.

"It's not nothing! You've been back a day and you've already shagged someone!" Ryan laughs. I look at Mae, confused probably written all over my face

"Doesn't matter" She reassures me. She's probably been on holiday or something, noting major. The subject is dropped immediately when she opens her mouth to speak again "Welcome back" She drops her shoes and hugs me tightly. I instantly wrap my arms around her waist as I feel her arms around my neck. "I missed you" She murmurs

"I missed you to Mae" I say muffled by her shoulder.

"Yeah, stop having a _moment._ And lets goooo" Ryan says pulling us apart

"Where to?" Chaz asks. I tear my gaze away from my beautiful best friend and direct it to my other best friend. I notice Mae crouch down to pick up her shoes.

"You know where" Ryan laughs and waggles his eyebrows.

"Nope. Nuh-Uh. No way. Just came back. I am going home to somehow explain to my parents about what happened last night, and today for that matter." Mae says and shake her head "Someone gimme an excuse" she pleads

"You were with… JUSTIN!" Chaz shouts

"Why me?" I shout, not that I had a problem with that even though it was an excuse.

"Because it's more likely" Chaz replies shrugging his shoulders

"I've only been here about 2 hours how is it more likely?" I ask as I look at my watch _9.07pm_

"Oh it's just an excuse they'll never know, our mums never speak" Mae says and rolls her eyes. "Bye guys. Bye Justin" She gives me another tight squeeze before skipping off.

"I'LL COME WITH!" I shout after her.

"What about us?" Nolan moans

"I'll see you tomorrow. Promise guys I'm here for like the whole summer" I say and run after Mae

I catch up to Mae and grab her waist from behind,

"Hi" I breath onto her neck. I feel her tense up and her breath hitch

"H-Hi" She stutters, all flustered. She calm's herself down before squirming around so we are face to face. I feel her hot breath on my lips. I slowly take off her sunglasses to be met by mesmerizing green eyes, blood shot but still beautiful. I move my gaze from her hypnotizing eyes to her lips. I tighten my grip on her waist and ever so slowly I lean in. Her eyes flutter shut and her arms wrap themselves around my neck. I swear we were literally a millimetre apart before we were rudely interrupted

"JUSTIN! Honey your back- Oh was I interrupting something" I hear a voice, our eyes snap open and we unwrap ourselves from each other and straiten ourselves up. How I long for us to actually get somewhere. I have been head over heels for Mae since I was 15. So 2 years. 2 long, slow years. Going through fans and co-workers and mates sisters to make me get over her, nothing worked.

"Nothing mum" Mae says and puts a smile on her face "Just a spur of the moment thing, no biggie" Those words stung, they stung bad.

"Yeah" I choke out. "See ya tomorrow Mae" I say, tears threatening to fall. I turn on my heel and walk down the street.

"Justin?" Mae calls out after me. I look over my shoulder to see a baffled beauty, I wave and force a smile on my face. I carry on walking and the tears fall, how could I think that she would kiss me? Why? I may be a 'teenage heartthrob', but when it comes to the serious stuff I'm the worst. Mae would probably be disgusted by the thought of kissing me. I shudder at the thought and sit on the nearest bench. I silently sob to myself until I get a text from mum

_**JUSTIN DREW BEIBER WHERE ARE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK 2 HOURS AGO! IT'S 10 O'CLOCK. You need to say hi to your granddad and grandma.**_

I click reply

_**Sorry mum, was out with the boys then saw Mae. Just thinking about stuff, be back soon. Promise**_

My finger hovers over the send button, before I press it. I sigh and dry my tears. I try to shake Mae out of my head, but nothing happens. She's stuck in there like glue. My phone breaks my train of thought and I read it's from mum

_**Ok Honey, I understand **_

I smile at my mother's understanding. I tell her everything, so she knows my Mae situation. Not that I like her knowing, but being a venerable 15 year old what else are you supposed to do? Reluctantly, I get up and head home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok So I know that there are like NO JB fanfics on FanFiction, but I just finished watching Never Say Never and I was like JB is such a babe! ANywho hope u like it!<strong>

**Love Phoebe Xx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Justin's POV**

I'm woken up by my mum

"Wake up Honey, come on. Someone's at the door for you" She whispers and moves stray hair off my forehead. "Please Honey" I grumble in reply. They just laugh. Wait? They? My eyes snap open to be met by a fresher looking Mae.

"Go away" I moan and pull the covers over my head

"No." She says stubbornly, I can just see her cross her arms across her chest and put on a pout. I may not have seen her in a year, but I know the unchangeable things about her.

"I'll leave you two at it. Good Luck Mae" My mum says and shuts the door, I hear muffled voices from behind the door. How could mum do this to me? She knows about the state I was in last night. I don't want to break down in front of her! I'm a man for goodness sake, that's the girls job.  
>OK that was really sexist. Sorry.<p>

"Please say something" Mae pleads and sits on the bed. "Please Justin" She begs. I huff and act like I'm just tired. I rub my eyes and yawn and stretch

"Mornin'" I say simply

"Not what I meant, but Ok. Hey" She replies gleefully "Why did your mum wish me luck?" She asks genuinely confused

"Not a morning person anymore…" I trail off not wanting to sound like a spoilt little kid.

"Oh…" She looks away awkwardly "What happened last night. What happened to you? You just walked away" She looks at me with tears forming in her eyes "Did I do something wrong?"

_Yes_. I think._ You didn't kiss me, then said it was a spur of the moment and broke my heart_

"No" I say simply, with no feeling.

"I did, didn't I? Oh my gosh." She puts her head in her hands and sobs violently "I've lost my best friend. I've only just got you back." She looks at me, tears falling down her cheeks and her make up a little smudged.  
>I shuffle closer to her and put a hand to her cheek and wipe away the tears falling uncontrollably. "Please forgive m-" I cut her off by pressing my tired lips to her trembling ones. Something clicks inside of me, and it feels like a load of fireworks a set off in the pit of my stomach. My lips works against hers slowly and steadily, she responds by flinging her arms around my neck and tangles her fingers in my hair, my other arms hooks around her waist and I pull her onto my lap.<p>

She pulls away too fast for my liking, she rests her forehead on mine. "Wow" She says simply and smiles a breath taking smile.

"Yeah" I agree and kiss her cheek.

"Hey Man!" I say and hug Ryan. Trying to remove the goofy smile that is plastered to my face

"What's up with you? All smiley" He imitates my goofy smile.

"Shut it" I say and punch his arm, he punches me back and we end up fighting, just throwing punches back and forth really.

After about 5 minutes fighting me and Ryan are rammed to the ground.

"Hey Chaz" I laugh and try to shove him off me.

"How'dya know it was me?" He moans and me and Ryan laugh.

"Ya heavy now get off me" I chuckle and this time successfully sending him into the mud. His body is sent plummeting into the big mud patch and his face lands with a loud _SPLAT_ and mud is thrown everywhere. Chaz looks up at me and me and Ryan start cracking up. His face is as brown as well… mud and his hair is all in strands stuck to his forhead.

"Har Har very funny" He says sarcastically

"It actually is" Ryan says and we laugh harder. Chaz smiles sarcastically and comes running towards us. Me and Ryan scramble up off the ground and leg it.

"GUYS!" We hear Chaz scream over our chuckles.

"EW" I stopped in my tracks. "CHAZ!" A girly scream fills my ears, I turn around slowly and I instantly fling a hand to my mouth. "If you laugh Bieber, I swear I will be your living night mare" Mae says scarily. I put on a poker face and thawk Chaz. "Aw! Your so weak!" Mae squeals

"What!" I say surprised, I'm not _that_ weak. My arms are strong, and my legs… Nahhh I'm strong, not to toot my horn, but I am.

"Chaz" She says simply and I turn my head to see Chaz rubbing his arm in pain

"It doesn't hurt!" He tries to protest, whilst pulling his hand away.

"Sure it doesn't" Mae replies, sarcasm dripping from every word she says. I cant help but smile at her confidence, her appearance, her personality, everything. Her brown hair loosely curled and falls perfectly around her shoulders, the way her jumper hangs loosely however it still shows her curves. Her joggers resting on her hips and finishing just below her knees.

"Fit" I mutter

"Excuse me?" Mae exclaims

"What?" I ask innocently

"What did you say?" She asks suspiciously.

"Nothing" I turn away quickly and bite my lip

"Ok" She happily replies. _PICK UP THE PHONEEEEEEEEE_ I hear mine and Mae's voice shout loudly, "Hello?- Oh hey dad!- Yeah I miss you loads- Yeah seeing mum is great,- grandma too- dad….. Grandad died like 3 months ago- yeah you know-o-ok-yep-uh-huh- ok see you next year! Love you! Bye" Mae says down the iPhone attached to her ear, she blinks away the tears forming in her eyes. I look at her in wonder, she avoids my gaze and glances over my shoulder. Her eyes widen and a giggle passes through her lips. I look behind me and all the guys are having a mud fight "Come on Justin! Lets play!" She goes to pick up some mud to fling at the guys behind me.

"No- hang on" I grab her wrist and she looks at me. "What's going on? Please tell me." I beg her. We tell each other everything, well obviously not everything, because I don't know this. And its obviously been going on a while

"I-I- I don't really wanna talk about it" She says and tears form in her eyes again. Normally I'd let it slide, but she's crying for God's sake!

"Please tell me Mae, you can trust me. You know that!" I say and pull her over to a bench. I wrap my arm around her skinny waist and she instantly starts crying into my shoulder. "Sshhh, it's OK. Tell me whats the matter and I'll help"

"M-my d-dads in a hospital in Florida" She says and sobs escape her lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>One Chapter to go! <strong>

**Love Phoebe Xx :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mae's POV**

How can I be friends with such a beautiful and wonderful person? Please can someone tell me how! After my breakdown at the park Justin visited, like, everyday! I'm not complaining, the complete opposite!

"MAE!" I hear a familiar voice shout.

"JUSTIN!" I squeal and run into his awaiting arms, I didn't want to seem like something was wrong. I will kill me if he finds out, he can't, he won't. Not til the day I leave. We haven't spoken about the kiss a few days ago; it's always on my mind. It meant so much to me, I have all these odd feelings for Justin I have never had these feelings for anyone and I'm 18 for crying out loud! I have an odd life….  
>I wrap my arms around his neck and his strong arms wrap around my waist. I wish we could've stayed like that forever. "Hi" I whisper in his ear<p>

"Hey" He whispers back, but he was holding back, like something was wrong. I pulled back immediately and I looked him in the eye, he turns his head avoiding my gaze.

"What?" I asked, suddenly paranoid. He looks at me, tears forming in his eyes

"England?" He whispers. _Shit_.

"Justin. I-I- I can't say I don't want to go" I whisper and look down. Guilt spreading through me like wild fire. He lets out a sort of choked cry, my eyes close as I feel the wet, salty tears fall down my cheeks.

It's silent for so long, I thought it was eternity. All of a sudden a pair of hot lips were pushed onto mine. I opened my eyes in shock, to see Justin. That's all I wanted to see. I felt butterflies, and fireworks. Never have I ever felt that before. Never. My lips feel as if they were on fire, but I had to pull away. He can't do this, he knows I'm leaving. He just said he knew.

"I can't do this. I'm going tomorrow. _Tomorrow _Justin. I don't want to act like the lovesick teenager that I am" I turned on my heel and walked away

"You love me?" Was the last I heard from Justin Beiber.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THATS IT! I hope you enjoyed my little story! I know this is short, but I thought I would have to write a whole load of filler crap that, quite frankly, i couldn't be arsed to write!<strong>

**Love Phoebe! Xx :)**


End file.
